The present invention relates to 3,4-dihydro-2-alkyl-3-oxo-N-aryl-2H-[1]benzothieno[3,2-e]-1,2-thiazine-4-c arboxamide-1,1-dioxides, methods of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and the use of such compounds in treating inflammation (e.g., arthritis) or other prostaglandin or leukotriene mediated diseases.